bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mining For Secrets
Mining For Secrets is the second part of a special mission pack. The boss is the F.E.A.R.. 1500$ to start, after you watch the cutscene. Unlocked after defeating an Miner Bloon at rank 45. The track is Ruins Cutscene (M)iner (M)onkey: I know there are valuables around here somewhere... Dart Monkey: You mean like cheese? MM: No you idiot, stuff like DIAMONDS or GOLD or... Miner Bloon: Hey, what are you doing here? MM: Holy crap it's a bloon! Miner Bloon: Get out. MM: Why? Miner Bloon: This is an important bloon excavation site. We are currently- Rock Bloon: Shhhh, don't tell them! this is highly confidential! MM: I recommend you leave instead, before we pop you. Miner Bloon: Never! with our bloon-transforming-technology-using-- Rock Bloon: Shut the hell up! MM: It's not like you can harm us in any way. You should probably- The miner bloon impales the Dart monkey with a pickaxe. MM: Oookay. There goes my protection. Rounds Just like Monkey's Judgement, there will sometimes be dialogue between rounds. I've eliminated the highly unnecessary "D". (Because I forgot about it ._.) Round 1: 1 Rock Bloon Round 2: 2 Rock Bloons Round 3: 3 Rock Bloons MM: How many rocks do you have? Miner Bloon: Um, we're in some ruins. Round 4: 1 Lead Bloon Round 5: Rush of 50 Reds Round 6: Rush of 25 Blues Round 7: Rush of 5 Pinks MM: This is going to be a piece of cake! Miner Bloon: Cake, you say? MM: Um, yeah? Miner Bloon: Oh, I'll give you cake... Round 8: 2 Ceramics Round 9: 5 Leads followed by 2 Ceramics and a Zebra Bloon Round 10: 1 Spy Bloon, followed by 2 purples. Round 11: 1 MOAB (That's actually weakened by 50%) MM: Why are you sending MOABs now?! Miner Bloons: I'd expect the monkey army to be unfazed. I guess they aren't as strong as I thought. You had 1500$, at the start, and you can't defeat a MOAB? MM: Not at round 11... Round 12: 20 Regen Blue, 7 Regen Yellow Round 13: 4 Regen Black, 4 Regen White Round 14: 1 Camo Regen Ceramic Round 15: 5 Gold Bloons Miner Bloon: Oops, wrong mineral. MM: Why thank you! Round 16: 16 Minor Starburst Rock Bloons Round 17: 500 Blue Bloons Round 18: 1 Red Bloon in front of a nuke Bloon MM: I remember when my friend told me the story about him beating the L.E.G.A.L.... Apparently the L.E.G.A.L. was fairly nice to him and they beat him easily. Miner Bloon: Erm... MM: What? Miner Bloon: Ugh, forget it. I'm not that nice to you. Round 19: 42 Unstoppable White Bloons Round 20: 42 Unstoppaable Black Bloons Round 21: 4 Purple, 11 Pink, 19 Yellow, 30 Green, 47 Blue, 61 Red Round 22: 5 Camo Purple Bloons Round 23: 1 Orange Bloon Round 24: 1 Red Bloon, 1 Orange Bloon, 1 Yellow Bloon, 1 Green Bloon, 1 Blue Bloon, 1 Purple Bloon Round 25: 5 Gold Bloons Miner Bloon: Hey, that was supposed to be 5 Ceramic Bloons! Who's doing this? Red Bloon: Not me. Miner Bloon: You're fired. Round 26: 5 Ceramic Bloons MM: You said I would get cake! Round 27: 6 Illusion Bloons Red Bloon: I want my job back! Miner Bloon: I sentence you to death. Red Bloon: Nooo! Round 28: 1 Red Bloon Miner Bloon: Now, what to send... MM: So, may we pass? Miner Bloon: No. MM: But you have nothing to send! Miner Bloon: I know, the Automated rounds! MM: What? Round 29: 11 White, 11 Black, 5 Zebra, 1 Rainbow Round 30: 1 Regen Rainbow, 1 Camo Rainbow Round 31: 1 Commando Bloon Normal Rounds 32 to 64 are then sent. Miner Bloon: You want cake? Round 65: 1 Yoyleblimp Miner Bloon: Now, you must face me! The final boss! MM: Really? Miner Bloon: No, who do you think I am? Of course HE's the final boss! *Points to F.E.A.R.* F.E.A.R.: *Sighs* Really? MM: Holy Crap, you look like the L.E.G.A.L! Except longer. And White. And Uglier, and- F.E.A.R.: Shut up, your stupid friend killed my friend, so we're gonna kill you. MM: Aw, man! Dart Monkey: My brother said there would be cheese here. Round 66: Miner Bloon, followed by 2 MOABS and a BFB Miner Bloon: Nooooo! I've come so far, only to- The miner bloon explodes, revealing 2 rock bloons. Rock Bloon: Woah, it's so bright! Rock Bloon 2: Focus! *Round Goes on* After the rock bloons die... F.E.A.R.: @%#*@! MM: Wait a sec... You know ancient bloon language? That language was wiped out by the year 1927 B.C.! How much information do you know? F.E.A.R.: Knowledge is power. MM: Don't worry troops, I'm coming! *A 3/3 Miner monkey is added to your inventory.* Final Round: F.E.A.R. When the F.E.A.R. has 0 HP, round stops and cutscene is initiated. Cutscene #2 A glowing crack appears in the F.E.A.R. Bloons and monkeys gather to watch what's going on. MM: Hah! You're gonna die now! The crack in the F.E.A.R. grows larger, and F.E.A.R. seems like it's about to explode. F.E.A.R.: *Talking to another miner bloon* Ugh... Take the machinery to... him... Miner Bloon: Him? F.E.A.R.: Yes, &@%)((&. Also send him the... urg... note in my... Miner Bloon: I know which note you're talking about, sir! MM: What are you talking about? Tell me! I am confused! F.E.A.R.: *Turns towards Miner Monkey* I... arg... suppose I shall, as I will explode. But no, I won't die. Oh no, there's something MUCH bigger going on that you can't imagine- The F.E.A.R. explodes and the round continues. In the background you can see a Miner Bloon using a vehicle pulling what appears to be heavy machinery. When you defeat the final bloons, you get the FEAR key. MM: Let's go mine! I see some diamons over there! Dart Monkey: Well, I'm leaving for some cheese. MM: This key might be useful. I'll keep it. Meanwhile... The scene shifts to a beach. A miner bloon with heavy machinery is seen. Miner Bloon: It's here! ???: What about the pieces? The Miner Bloon pulls out what seems to be pieces of the L.E.G.A.L. and the F.E.A.R. Miner Bloon: They're here! ???: Good. I'll send someone to retrieve it, and I'll transport it shortly after. A hook attached to a line comes out of the water, and hooks onto the machinery. It, along with the pieces of L.E.G.A.L. and F.E.A.R. are pulled down. ???: You can leave now. Miner Bloon: Bye! The Miner Bloon leaves. The scene the shifts to underwater, where a blimp with a Harpoon gun sits. It looks at the machinery, surrounded by what appears to be fish bloons. ???: You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this... Category:Special Missions